1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solvent-based ink jet ink composition.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method that records images and text on a water absorptive recording medium, such as paper, using minute ink droplets which are discharged from the nozzle of an ink jet recording head is known in the related art. An aqueous ink in which water is used as the main solvent has been widely adopted as an ink used in such an ink jet recording method.
On the other hand, in recent years, the ink jet recording method has come to be used for recording to various recording media in various fields. For example, a solvent-based ink composition capable of recording by an ink jet recording method even on a low-absorbency recording medium such as a book printing paper, a synthetic paper or a film is proposed.
JP-A-2012-12432 discloses a solvent-based ink composition containing a hydrocarbon solvent, a solvent having an ester group and an ether group, and a solvent in which both are dissolved. JP-A-2012-46671 discloses a solvent-based ink composition containing an amide solvent. JP-A-2010-18730 discloses a solvent-based ink composition containing three types of alcohol with a high, intermediate, and low boiling point. These solvent-based ink compositions achieve the actions and effects of being able to improve the drying properties after printing, by stipulating any of the solvent compositions.
However, although it is possible for the drying properties of the solvent-based ink composition disclosed in JP-A-12432 to be improved by the hydrocarbon-based solvent, and the solvent having the ester group and the ether group, there is concern of the printing stability worsening because the meniscus portion of the head nozzle is easily influenced by the drying properties.
It is clear that the amide-based solvent contained in the solvent-based ink composition disclosed in JP-A-2012-46671 instead has worsened drying properties after printing because the absorbency is high. It is inferred that these are compositions in which there are ether bonds in the chemical structure of the amide-based solvent, and the ether bonds increase the absorbency.
Although it is possible for the drying properties of the solvent-based ink composition disclosed in JP-A-2010-18730 to be improved by three types of alcohol with differing boiling points being combined, there is concern of the printing stability worsening because the meniscus portion of the head nozzle is easily influenced by the drying properties.
As outlined above, in the solvent-based ink compositions of the related art, it is difficult for both printing stability from the head nozzle and drying properties of the printed matter to be achieved. It is important not only for both of these actions and effects to be achieved, but also to ensure improvements in the printing quality, that is, to avoid unevenness in the printed matter, and ensure gloss and line width.